Seeds Sown
by DifferentDances
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle, Inuyasha is given back his life. Who owes who what? Part two of three.


Title: Seeds Sown

Pairing: K/I, S/I tension, S/K/I if you read between the lines.

Rating: PG, really.

Word count: 1,176

Notes: ThirtyforThree theme #10 - Rent. Sequel to "Cutting the Quick." Unlike the prior fic, it's in past tense.

Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle, Inuyasha is given back his life. Who owes who what? Two of three.

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤ºº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Inuyasha could feel the life returning to his body; it was as though his muscles were resettling around his bones, slithering beneath his skin. He knew even before his eyes adjusted to the suddenness of seeing again that he didn't know where to look first –his brother, with the life-giving sword, or Kagome, undoubtedly the one who somehow convinced Sesshoumaru to use it.

Sesshoumaru was always reluctant to use Tenseiga. It usually took a lot of coaxing and threats to make the demon bring forth life, and then there was a lot of coaxing and threats to make the sword itself work, finicky tool that it was. Inuyasha was perfectly happy with Tessaiga.

Inuyasha wriggled his toes, focusing on the sensation of battle-grime caked between the joints. He gaze drifted unwillingly between Kagome's relieved face, and Sesshoumaru's…relieved face?

His eyes sharpened to bring the emotion into focus even as Sesshoumaru's features melted into a solid, stony wall.

_Keh. Be that way, bastard._

He couldn't bring himself to be all that annoyed, though. He was back from the dead, for one; his conciousness was only vaguely interested in his surroundings and more focused on the sensation of being alive. For another, he was resting quite comfortably on Kagome's lap, which was, if anyone ever dared ask, his favorite place to be. He was close to all her secrets there, her pulse, her heartbeat, her scent, her cycles. And it was damn comfortable, all pleasant softness and give.

And Kagome was all worry and concern and joy. His eyes flickered up at her curiously even as her grip on his hair tightened. _Silly girl_, he thought languidly, bemused by her concern. He might have been fairly disconnected from his emotions -dying had a way of rending a soul incoherent- but he was fairly certain his asshole of a brother wouldn't let him die just like that.

They weren't done yet, after all.

He ignored that thought, and slid one hand up to cradle her face gently. Perhaps the euphoria of life overwhelmed him, or perhaps he was still so steeped in death that he barely could tell the difference; either way, he didn't bother restraining the urge to taste her lips.

Inuyasha felt the bone-chilling upswell of youki from his asshole brother as he felt Kagome startle and then relax into him.

Death was all around them, fleshy parts of beloved companions and dreaded enemies alike tossed casually about the field of devastation. And here, in the center of it all, they lingered between life and death under the narrowed eyes of the elder demon.

Inuyasha pulled back ruefully. There was no chance they could convince Sesshoumaru to bring back the rest. Not Shippou, too young to succumb to cowardice, not Miroku, too wise to flee, not Sango, too honorable to stay her brother's final blow… He didn't need to look to know that the better parts of the corpses of Miroku and Sango lay near one another, just as they were before Inuyasha took out Naraku in a powerful if stupid and poorly thought-out charge.

He would miss them, but he had no doubts they would be happier the next time around. He would wait until then to see what form their souls took.

It would undoubtedly be a surprise, just as Kagome was.

He sighed and glanced at his brother, whose anger had cooled to a banking fire seething beneath the surface. "So what now?" he prompted, and gently caught Kagome's suddenly frantic hands in his. Would he die again?

Sesshoumaru pursed his lips. "We will settle our business."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and growled. "Would you like your payment in flesh now or later?"

The words had an odd effect on the older demon, who looked mildly surprised and then another flash of –damn, it wasn't fair that he could pull a blank face so quickly.

"That isn't right," Kagome said quietly. "I'm the one who owes him."

Inuyasha cocked his head at her with a practical look. "I'm the one who just got brought back from the dead."

Kagome shook her head desperately. "No," she said softly, her lower lip trembling. "_I_ was."

Inuyasha blinked at her and gave her a more inquisitive sniff. She possessed no lingering scent of the decay that set in immediately upon a human's decease, and he crinkled his brow in confusion.

Sesshoumaru's scowl deepened. "She spoke metaphorically, you imbecile. I see death did not improve your mind in any way."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. Any way you look at it, we both benefited."

"Then you both owe me a debt." The words fell like crisp leaves crackling in the wind.

"You could say that," Inuyasha admitted, and gave the tremulous woman next to him a reassuring squeeze.

"What would you pay for your soul, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru mused. "What is your skin worth to you?" Kagome opened her mouth, and Sesshoumaru cut her off with a shake of his head. "I know well what price you would offer if you could. His opinion is what interests me.

"What is your life worth, Inuyasha? Is it worth more than your woman? Is it worth less?" His eyes narrowed. "I doubt you offer enough to atone to both her and me." Inuyasha growled, and Sesshoumaru held his gaze before glancing away. "I must see to my affairs. I will see you in three days' time."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru rose into the sky, his aristocratic nose pointed firmly in the air. Once he was out of sight, the hanyou exhaled, releasing the tension he hadn't even been aware of. He wriggled his toes experimentally, reacquainting his skin with the crumbly texture of dirt and twisted grass. He knew that had he been fully alive, he would have been in a reckless rage, but the strongest emotions were that of contentment that Kagome was beside him, and the usual if muted jumble of mixed resentment and admiration for his brother. He flexed his fingers tentatively; his soul and heart apparently needed more time to fully resettle into his body and remember their proper functions.

"What's he going to ask of us, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked timidly, exhausted.

He shrugged, avoiding the question. They would know in all too short a time what the price of his reshackled soul would be. He already had the sense of Kagome's share; poor, sweet, naïve Kagome would not be pleased to learn what _he_ had of Sesshoumaru's intentions through scent alone.

Hell, he doubted _Sesshoumaru_ would be pleased to learn what the elder demon's intentions were. He wasn't fooled; Sesshoumaru didn't need three days to collect Rin and Jaken from whatever safe haven he'd placed them in. He needed the three days to process today, and the strange realizations death brought to the living.

"C'mon. We should bury the others." He pulled Kagome to her feet and strode into the field of bodies, offering comfort through his steady grip.

"We should have– Sesshoumaru was here, we should have–"

"We should not have," he said firmly. "Miroku and Sango made their choices. They would not be pleased if we usurped their decisions. Let them start fresh next time."

She swallowed thickly as she stepped over several lumps of Naraku's discarded flesh. "But Shippou?"

Inuyasha couldn't respond to that without breaking a promise he didn't quite recall making while he was in the misty realms of the dead. He knew without a doubt, though his memory failed to supply proof, that Kagome would see Shippou again. Instead he said,"He made his choices too. And don't ever let his age fool you –he was a fox, and they're a cunning lot no matter the age. He knew what he was doing."

He heard her swallow her grief, and he glanced back helplessly at her.

Her eyes darkened again with fear. "Inuyasha, what will this cost us?" Her slender fingers tightened around his.

He felt her racing pulse through his hand, freshly stitched back to his soul. How much to house one heart? Two?

Inuyasha remembered the faint flickers he'd seen in Sesshoumaru's eyes, and silently wondered, _How much for three?_

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤ºº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Author notes: Very odd piece, again, but I enjoyed it. A lot of unsaid implications and undefined _somethings_ though, and I apologize for any confusion that may arise as a result. Do note that this piece is done, and will not be edited/revised to make things more clear as really, it's meant to be a bit murky. The afterlife is a mystery, after all, and not even the characters have all the pieces.


End file.
